Teen Titans (Reboot) Season 1
by Jaydeel13
Summary: With threats new and old attacking Jump City, the Teen Titans are there to stop them.


Robin jumped the rooftops, with each one, making a thud as he landed. Going solo was his idea, but now, he realized how lonely a solo act really is. Living in some cruddy apartment, instead of the Bat Cave. Well, at least he doesn't have to stay alone. I mean, there's dozens of other heroes just in Jump City, the city Robin decided to petrol when he parted from Batman. It's got a new crime boss almost every day. But, suddenly, Robin found fighting crime quite boring, without anyone to talk to. It's been over a month, but he still wished he hadn't left.

There had been no crimes that morning or the afternoon. But, in the evening, Robin was sitting on a rooftop, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked down at the citizens of Jump City as they continued on living their normal lives, mostly safe from any threat that came to them. Suddenly, Robin heard a weird sound, as if something was hurtling towards him. He looked up, as a meteorite just missed his head and, instead, fell to the road under him. Luckily, the innocents moved away in time. Robin jumped to the streets and stared at the ball of flaming rock. Robin heard a feminine groan and hoisted the lumps of rock off of what looked as if to be a girl. She had long, brown hair and what seemed to be a Tamaranean Princess dress, with bits of purple clothing dabbled around, but mainly showing her darkish skin. Robin lifted the Tamaranean out of the fire and lay her down on the streets. He sat beside her as her eyes fluttered and she looked up at Robin's smile. She reached up for his head and kissed him right on the lips. For a second, Robin was shocked, but then joined in. The Tamaranean sat up as she stopped kissing Robin. Robin helped her to her feet. "Greetings," the girl said, "I am Starfire, one of the Princesses of Tamaran." "Hi," Robin blushed. Starfire continued, "Sorry for the lip contact. That is the Tamaran way to learn a language." "Oh," Robin said awkwardly, "Right." "What is your name?" Starfire asked. "Robin," he replied.

And that was how the Teen Titans had started. Well, not fully.

Cyborg wandered the streets, his grey Adidas jumper concealing his identity. He held a can of Coke in his right hand. Of course, as he was a robot, he couldn't drink it; it was just to make people think he was an average person, which he knew he wasn't. A boy in a similar, but purple, hoodie approached him, "Hey." Cyborg turned away, pretending not to hear. "Come on, dude," the purple hooded boy said, "I know you can hear me." Cyborg sighed, "I don't want to scare you, kid." "Trust me," the boy said, "I don't want to scare you." Cyborg pulled down his hood and the other guy did the same. The boy was green, with pointy ears, and smiling at Cyborg. "You're not scared of me?" Cyborg asked, confused. The boy shook his head, "Nah, you're cool. I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy held out his hand. Cyborg took it and shook it. "Cyborg," he smiled.

The two sat on the edge of a building and talked. "So, what's your backstory?" Beast Boy asked, nudging Cyborg playfully. "Uh, well," Cyborg started, "When I was 15, I was caught in a car accident with mother. My mother died, and I severed serious injuries, leading to losing several body parts. My father, however, before dying of old age, gave me robotic body parts. And ever since, I've been a robot. There's also weapons on me. What about you?" "Um," Beast Boy said, "When I was 10, Queen Bee dropped a bomb on my barn house. Luckily, this Martian girl, Megan, or Miss Martian, donated some of her blood cells. She was a shapeshifter, and that's why I can change into animals. It didn't kick in until I was 15, and my mum died in a car crash, kind of similar to you, I guess."

After a few more minutes of talking, there was a crash, and along with it, Cinderblock, a large stone creature, obviously wanting to find what the noise was. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded to each other. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and Cyborg armed his plasma cannon. "Hey, over here!" Cinderblock turned around and got shot by a blue plasma beam, knocking him backwards. T-Rex Beast Boy charged Cinderblock, until eventually getting knocked to the ground. "Bro!" Beast Boy yelled, changing back to normal, "Hit him with another beam!" "It's charging up!" Cyborg yelled back. Cinderblock neared them, getting closer and closer, until, finally, a black shield covered Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy stood up, "Huh?" A girl in a blue cloak's eyes lit up white as she cast a spell, "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" A large, black, energy fist whacked the stone creature, and it tumbled to the ground. The blue cloaked girl eliminated the black shield and joined Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked. "Raven," she said, removing her hood to show her blue hair, "Daughter of a demon. Which makes me half-demon, and a witch." "Cool," Beast Boy said, before pointing at Cyborg and saying, "I'm Beast Boy, and this is Cyborg." "Cool," Raven said, "Well, it was nice saving you, but I've got to go." Suddenly, Robin and Starfire walked up to them. "Good work," Robin said, smiling. "Oh my gosh!" Beast Boy screamed, "It's Robin!" Cyborg and Raven tried to conceal their excitement in small smiles. "So, uh, you guys looking for a team?" "For what?" Raven asked. "Fighting evil in Jump City. Judging by what you've done today, I'd say you'd be great to have on our team," Robin suggested, "You guys in?" "Yes!" Starfire said gleefully. Raven and Cyborg nodded, and Beast Boy jumped up and down, shouting, "Yes!" repeatedly.

The team sat on a small island, almost right next to Jump City. They had all exchanged backstories and hobbies and things about them, and have bonded enough already. "We should build a tower here," Beast Boy suggested, "You know, a HQ." "But first," Cyborg replied, "We need a name." "The God Children," Starfire suggested. "The Odd Heroes," Cyborg suggested. "Beast Boy's Gang," Beast Boy suggested. "Blood Shedders," Raven replied. Robin stood up, "I've got it." The others looked at him expectantly. "The Teen Titans!"

And that's how it all started.


End file.
